<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaming with a Goddess by TheAnimeTrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932667">Gaming with a Goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeTrain/pseuds/TheAnimeTrain'>TheAnimeTrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asterios is a good fluff boy, Gaming, Goddess are not good at gaming, Tomoe really just wants to laugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeTrain/pseuds/TheAnimeTrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoe, Asterios, and Euryale enjoy some gaming time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gaming with a Goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on Euryale's new dialogue for Asterios</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh!? You have learned how to do such an advanced move! Very well done!"</p><p>Was it worth praising something so simple?</p><p>Euryale watched from the shoulder of Berserker as he performed some advanced technique against Archer, who then retaliated with a move of her own.</p><p>
  <em>I suppose giving him some praise for doing a good job can't hurt.</em>
</p><p>The Berserker and the Archer continued to trade blows with each other as Euryale simply watched with minimal interest.</p><p>There was nothing much to the fight, but the two involved seemed to be enjoying themselves as they went all out against each other.</p><p>They had been fighting for some time now, but this match's time seemed to be running out with Berserker seeming to be the one losing.</p><p>"I can...do this...!"</p><p>"Yes, yes. Give it your all, Asterios."</p><p>The next move was an amazing punch from Archer which drained a good amount of health from Berserker. The blade that came after it seemed to be the finisher though as she plunged it deep into his chest as the time limit had been reached.</p><p>Euryale looked from atop Berserker's shoulder as he lowered his head and Archer raised her arms in victory.</p><p>"A shame. But good job there, Asterios."</p><p>"Yes, that was very well done, Asterios-dono! You took me to the time limit even when I was going easy. Next time I will get more serious to see how you do."</p><p>Archer's words were met with a happy noise from Berserker.</p><p>The screen in front of them that showed the words "You Lose!" did not seem to deter the large ball of fluff that she was sitting on as he requested another match.</p><p>.</p><p>As Archer Inferno - Tomoe Gozen - heard the request for a second match, she took note of how the Greek goddess seemed to shift her position on his shoulder. It was a normal thing for her to do once a new round began, but there was always something about that simple movement that she enjoyed. It was always as if it was her way of telling the Berserker that she would stay a bit longer to watch him play games.</p><p>She had heard what some others had to say about the goddess, but she always found that those stories almost never seemed to apply when she would accompany Asterios for some games with her.</p><p>There had been times when she would try to start up a conversation with the goddess, but those were always short-lived for one reason or another. That was fine with her though as she felt that she needed to pay attention to the game in front of her or else she might get a lose due to not paying attention.</p><p>"Euryale-dono, would you like to try and play a round as well?"</p><p>"Huh? I am fine without doing that. Besides, it would be unfair for a goddess like me to win simply because of how great I am."</p><p>"But I am certain that Asterios-dono would enjoy playing with you as well."</p><p>"Play with...Euryale."</p><p>"See? One round should be fine, right? Besides, you are always here watching and it seems unfair to not ask if you would like to join."</p><p>It was uncertain it was because of her words or the look Asterios was giving her but, the goddess reluctantly took the controller from her with a sigh.</p><p>"Fine, fine. I guess I can win one match. But that's all, you hear me?"</p><hr/><p>"Hey, stop that, Asterios!</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait, how did you-!?</p><p>"I demand a rematch this instant!"</p><p>"Nicely done, Asterios-dono!"</p><p>"Yay...!"</p><p>Tomoe happily congratulated Asterios with two raised hands that were met with larger ones.</p><p>The sound of hands clapping filled the room as the Greek goddess fumed from her spot on Asterios' shoulder. The light slaps from the goddess were sucked up by the large amount of fluff on him.</p><p>"Sorry...Euryale."</p><p>"You did great as well, Euryale-dono. But remember that Asterios-dono and I have been playing for far longer than you."</p><p>"Don't you patronize me! And I was only going easy because I didn't want Asterios to feel bad after all of his losses to you! Watch, I won't hold back in our next round! Then you both will see just what I am capable of!"</p><p>The Berserker and fire Archer duo exchanged looks before complying with the goddess Archer.</p><p>Pressing the "Rematch" button, Asterios began picking his character to use while Euryale did the same.</p><p>Both Berserker and fire Archer noted that she had picked one of the strongest characters in the roster of characters, seemingly on accident given her limited knowledge of gaming.</p><p>Having played the game for a while already, Asterios hovered over the character he was most accustomed to using before confirming that it was who he chose.</p><p>Once the characters had been chosen and the stage had been set, the two with controllers prepared themselves for the fight.</p><p>As soon as the countdown was finished, Asterios wasted no time in attacking.</p><p>.</p><p>"You are doing the same thing as last time? Ha! I know how to handle that now. Just-... What!? But I thought blocking would be able to stop that attack!?"</p><p>Tomoe could only feel pity for Euryale as she watched Asterios' attack connect and take health away from Euryale's character easily.</p><p>
  <em>She has not realized that attack is defense ignoring. Against anyone else who plays, that would not have been a good starting move, but here…</em>
</p><p>That single move showed her just how Asterios was playing this out.</p><p>
  <em>He is going easy on her.</em>
</p><p>She found it to be sweet that he had started to do what she does with him. Instead of going all out and guaranteeing a victory, he was going easy so that they could both enjoy playing together. He was not aiming for victory and instead wanted Euryale to simply enjoy playing a game with him.</p><p>It was clear that even that was not enough seeing as how him going easy was still resulting in an overwhelming victory.</p><p>Euryale seemed to be getting agitated as she started slapping Asterios again. Her hand once again was absorbed in the fluff on the Berserker.</p><p>"How come my block worked that time!? Fine, I'll just do this then!"</p><p>That was when it happened.</p><p>Tomoe saw it herself and could not help but try to stifle her laughs. Turning away and covering her mouth seemed like the only appropriate thing to do.</p><p>There, on the screen, was Euryale's character repeating the same action over and over again. It seemed to be doing a small amount of damage, but was keeping Asterios' character form regaining his stance. It was a simple thing that a lot of new players would do once they had figured out what those kinds of actions meant.</p><p>Move spamming.</p><p>Unlike other instances of this, this particular move was actually weak in damage and easy to break free from.</p><p>Even so...</p><p>"Oh...no!"</p><p>"Ha! I told you I would not be holding back this time!"</p><p>Tomoe found it harder and harder to hold back her laughs as she looked away from the screen.</p><p>Asterios was putting on a good show and seemed to be in trouble of losing. More likely it was just that Euryale was not paying attention to him and was instead focused on her move spamming. She found that both of them were truly making it hard to hold it all in.</p><p>.</p><p>It was after the clear sound of defeat for one of them and victory for the other that she had managed to calm herself down.</p><p>Laying on the ground was Asterios' character with Euryale's character standing victoriously above him.</p><p>In reality, Europe gave a triumphant smirk while happily flaunting her victory from atop Asterios' shoulder.</p><p>"See? I told you that it would be easy for me to win. Next time you two should think twice before challenging a goddess to something so simple."</p><p>"O-of course, Euryale-d-dono. My apologies for ever doubting you..."</p><p>"Sorry..."</p><p>The smirking goddess completely ignored the small giggles that came from Tomoe and the smile on Asterios' face as they watched her continue on.</p><p>"I will be generous today and forgive the both of you. Now then," she said as she lightly tugged on Asterios' fluff. "Let's go. I'm in the mood to play with... Play together with rare Medusa. Now come on."</p><p>Complying with her wants, Asterios began to rise after setting his controller down.</p><p>Looking down at the smiling Tomoe, he gave a wave with a smile of his own. Playing with her had become an enjoyment at some point once Euryale wanted to go to the recreation room - or "Tomoe's den" as she had called it.</p><p>Seeing that she would keep it a secret of what he had done for Euryale when they were playing he was happy that she would not ruin the illusion. Instead she simply waved back while collecting the controllers and seeming to switch games to a single player one.</p><p>"You two have fun."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>